To Be a Big Kid
by Jewell Trim
Summary: Ezra starts a bet with JD who is determined to be a big kid, but will the tables turn on him in the end when Chris wants to go to a movie tomorrow night?


JD ran into Chris, Vin and Ezra's room as he usually did in the morning. He shook Chris awake while speaking loud enough to wake the others up. Vin threw a pillow down at JD playfully which only excited the boy to retaliate. Soon there was a bunch of laughter and shouting. Chris pushed past them and grabbed his clothes to change somewhere else.

Ezra grumbled and put a pillow over his ears, to try and cancel out the noise.

He watched as the half dressed six year old got slapped in the face by Vin's Star Wars pillow. It seemed to Ezra, after being at Karen's for almost six months, that JD wasn't particularly trying to advance to wearing regular underwear. No one seemed to say anything but they must all be concerned about the kid being teased at school for it.

Ezra abandoned his bed after not being able to take the noise any longer and went to go eat breakfast. He passed Buck who was on his way to get JD dressed.

The other boys were already up eating breakfast while Karen finished up the last of the pancakes.

Ezra sat down next to Josiah and served himself some eggs and bacon. Nathan passed him some pancakes and Chris pushed the syrup over so he could reach it. The room was fairly quiet except for the sound of Karen on the phone. Chris was busy reading something on his phone while everyone else was busy eating.

Shouting was heard from the hallway and soon Buck, with JD on his shoulders and Vin hanging from his arm came in.

"Faster Buck!" called JD.

Everyone looked up at the tired looking boy carrying the two.

"Another rough morning, Bucklin?" asked Chris.

"It wouldn't be one if you helped to get Vin ready." Buck grunted as he pulled JD off his shoulders and sat the boy in a chair before sitting himself.

Vin ran and took the chair next to Chris, going for the pancakes and fruit salad.

JD squirted himself a messy pile of whip cream that partially went off of his pancakes and onto the table. Buck took the can away while JD scooped up the white foam and licked it off his fingers.

Ezra wrinkled his nose at the mess the boy was making. He never would get used to it.

When Karen got off the phone Chris spoke up, drawing the attention of the others.

"Can I go to the movie theater tomorrow night? There's a movie I want to see that just came out. Only PG-13 so you don't have to come with."

"Sure I guess, but Josiah will be out that night with Nathan and Buck asked earlier this week to go out on a date that day. I need someone here to watch the younger boys while I'm at work." Karen said as she picked up a piece of bacon and ate it.

Chris sighed, annoyed that'd he would miss opening night.

"Is it a movie the others can see? Maybe they'd like to go." Karen said, trying to give the teen options.

Chris thought about it. The movie he was going to see had a lot of violence and possible bad words. He could however, take the younger boys into one movie while he went to his.

"Yeah, sure I guess." he shrugged.

Vin whooped while JD clapped eagerly. Ezra rose an eyebrow, already suspecting what the older boy was up to.

When breakfast was over, Vin and Ezra went to get dressed. Vin still hid under the covers while he changed and Ezra kept his eyes on his side of the room.

JD ran into the room and jumped onto Chris' bed.

"You guys excited for the movie tomorrow night?" he asked.

"And what movie exactly are you referring to, JD? The one we won't see or the one you guys will be watching while I sneak into the one Larabee plans on seeing."

"Chris ain't watching the same movie as us?" Vin frowned.

"Unless you think Larabee is interested in watching cartoon animals talking then no." Ezra snorted.

"Well I want to watch the movie Chris is going to go see." Vin frowned.

"Me too!" JD bounced.

Ezra rose an eyebrow. "I think you are a little too young to be watching PG-13 movies for a while, JD. You're what they call a little kid, still wearing pull ups."

"Nu uh, I'm a big kid. I don't wear diapers." JD folded his arms over his chest.

"So why do you wear pull ups then instead of those Spiderman underwear that Karen bought for you two months ago?"

"Because he still wets the bed." Vin blurted. JD threw Chris' pillow up at Vin who it didn't come close to hitting.

"I think if you want to be considered a big kid, try wearing your Spidermans tonight. If you can go through the whole night without wetting the bed then I'll ask Chris about seeing a big kid's movie. If you can't then it's singing cartoon animals for you tomorrow night."

"Deal." JD shouted before running out of the room to put the underwear on.

Vin sat with his leg dangling over the edge of his bed frowning down at Ezra.

"Is this your way of making JD wear underwear instead of his pull ups?"

"I'm trying to make him get a little further in his growing stages. Plus this will help him socially if he isn't the only one in his class wearing them."

"But that's JD."

"And soon JD will become a little more mature, providing that he can make it through the night." Ezra said as he got up from his bed.

"What makes you think that Chris will let us watch the movie with him?"

"Who says I'm going to ask?" Ezra grinned.

It was just before lights out in the house, Chris reading one of his comic books while lying in bed. Ezra played with his deck of cards, making them disappear and reappear using the sleight of hand. Vin was already asleep, butt up in the air, lightly snoring.

JD crept into the room and stood beside Ezra's bed. Ezra looked up.

The little boy pulled his pajama bottoms down revealing his Spiderman underpants. He grinned in pride.

Ezra rose an eyebrow, "JD, when I prepare for bed at night, it doesn't include seeing your briefs."

"You told me to put them on and I'm showing you that I did."

"I would've taken your word for it." Ezra chuckled.

JD bounced out of the room to where he and Buck slept. Ezra sighed and got up to shut the door and turn off the lights. His hand hovered over the switch. Chris was looking up at him suspiciously.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Is there a reason JD is flashing his underwear at you?"

"He's just showing me that he is becoming a big boy overnight." Ezra shrugged.

Chris sat up in his bed and tossed his comic to the floor next it. "And you wouldn't have anything to do with that correct?"

Ezra smiled sweetly.

"Well it's not going to change anything that happens tomorrow night." Chris said as he got under his covers.

Flicking off the lights, Ezra crossed the room again and got in his bed. He listened to the snores coming Vin's bed, steadily growing louder. The tossing of Chris in his bed, perhaps fighting off a personal demon in his dreams. It was kind of nice feeling something near familiarity. Having Chris and the others, having foster brothers, even for a while. The feeling was kind of nice, and Ezra fell asleep to the other boys' noises.

Ezra woke up early to JD jumping on his stomach. He grunted in pain, pushing the other off.

"I made it Ez!" JD said triumphantly."I didn't wet myself at all."

"That's great, but could you refrain from jumping on my bladder or else I will."

The feeling of something warm run on his leg made both boys stop moving.

JD bit his lip. Ezra was so tempted to push the younger boy off but instead he crawled out of bed to wash himself.

"I think JD, you were supposed to go to the bathroom as soon as you wake up. That way you can empty your bladder." Chris said as he got up to get dressed.

"Do you think it still counts?" asked JD, "That I'm a big boy now."

"We do consider you a big kid, JD. You may still have some bladder issues, but there are kids your age with the same problem." Chris smiled down at JD and rustled his head before walking out to get breakfast. Vin continued to snooze. Ezra returned, now clean, he raised an eyebrow at JD who apologized.

"Chris says that I already am a big boy." JD gave a huge grin.

"One that pees himself when he gets too excited." Ezra mumbled to himself.

"So that means I can see a big boy movie tonight!" JD cheered.

Ezra crossed the room, moving around JD to get to his clothes.

"I'm sure Larabee will take into accounts your efforts to hold your bladder when he selects a film."

Ezra wondered why they were going to see the first avengers which had already been out while Chris bought a ticket for another film that he wouldn't tell them what it was called.

The oldest sat the three down next to the aisle with a big bowl of popcorn and a soda for each. The movie was going to be starting shortly.

"Okay guys, when the movie is over you can head to the arcade and play some games till I come and get you. I need you to stick together at all times, you understand?" he looked pointedly at Vin and Ezra who were the eldest of the three.

Vin nodded easily, but Ezra was a little slow at agreeing.

Chris got up and left the room as the lights went dark.

Ten minutes into the movie Ezra made his excuses to go to the bathroom. Vin and JD were so wrapped up in the movie that they didn't hear him or see him leave.

Ezra snuck over to where another movie was playing a little further down the hall. It was just about to start according to the time above the door. He slipped inside and walked down in the dark to the first empty chair he saw and sat down.

The movie he chose was Deadpool which was technically rated R. He grinned in anticipation as the movie started up.

A hand gripped his shoulder and he jumped, turning around he saw a rather pissed off Chris.

"What the hell are you doing in here Standish?" he hissed.

"You don't expect me to watch that movie again do you? I've seen it plenty of times that I don't need to see it on big screen to make it better. I promise I won't tell."

Chris pulled the younger boy out of his seat and pushed him into another row and sat him down. Sitting next to him he whispered into Ezra's ear.

"If you stay then you can't tell Karen about this. No crying or saying you're scared, if you do then you're back watching the Avenger's movie."

"I'll be fine. I can handle watching an R- rated film. I'm not like Vin or JD who would get nightmares." Ezra scoffed.

The movie began to start and Chris turned his attention to the screen. Ezra sat up straight in anticipation.

The beginning credits looked funny especially with the music. As soon as it began though Ezra started to get uncomfortable. He hid his face until after the car finally stopped. Then he looked up when the shooting started.

It was still pretty disgusting, but not as bad as the car scene. When he cut off his own hand Ezra grimaced.

Chris smiled, "Too much for you yet?"

"You won't get me that easy." But really he was already at his limit for disturbing.

The movie ended and Ezra was at his fill for adult humor and action. He had a few scenes in his head that he was sure he wasn't going to get out of his head for a while.

Walking out with Chris, they made their way to the arcade where Vin and JD were playing sme shooting video games.

"You guys ready to go after this round?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Vin said, a bit distracted, "Was Ez with you?"

"Yeah, he said that he could handle a big kid's film." Chris said with a smile.

"Well the Avengers saved the world. They were all like, bang!" and JD shot a monster in his game. "I really like Hawkeye because he doesn't miss. He'll be looking away and still get the monsters."

"Well I like Captain America. His shield is like a cool boomerang." Vin grinned.

The two finished their game and they all headed out of the movie theater.

"So what did you think of your movie?" JD asked Chris and Ezra.

"It was fine. Had some funny scenes in it, but wouldn't rank it as my favorite film this year."

"What about you?" JD asked Ezra, "What was your favorite part of the movie?"

"The music score." Ezra said automatically. It was the only thing that he was able to concentrate on without wanting to get up and walk out the theater. "It was one of those movies where the guy goes after the damsel in distress."

"That doesn't sound very interesting." JD scrunched his nose.

"Yeah I don't think you or Vin would be interested in it. It had a lot of kissing in it."

"Gross." JD and Vin said in unison.

That night when it was time for bed and Vin was in the bathroom changing Chris sat on the edge of Ezra's bed.

"You think you're going to be okay to sleep tonight?"

"I already told you that I'm not a little kid." Ezra frowned at the treatment Chris was giving him.

Chris shrugged and got back in his bed as Vin came in and turned off the lights.

Four minutes passed by and then there was a loud banging noise.

Ezra sat up in bed, looking around in the dark. He couldn't see Chris that well, but the older boy was laughing hard.

"Not funny Chris." Ezra growled.

"Hope you won't be afraid to ride in any cars this week." Chris chuckled.

"What's going on?" Vin yawned.

"Nothing." Chris said finally calming down, "After all, we're all big kids, right Ezra?"

A/N: For some reason I feel like this was rushed even though I took my time on it. I hope you still like it. I was inspired to write one about a kid watching an R rated movie when I watched this same film and saw a seven year old boy there with his father. I'm sorry but that just made me upset.


End file.
